Steel Cove
"You took care of the guards?" "Yes, whoever they are. Thought this place was a military base." "Government, but not military..." - Rose and the Freelancer Summary Steel Cove is a paramilitary US Government organization. It appears several times throughout the storyline, though not having a big role. Steel Cove works for the government and resists both Halcyon's and Phoenix's influence in the US. Personnel Steel Cove Guards The Steel Cove Guards are the backbone of the Steel Cove Organization. They patrol Wargate routinely, and have their own strict check-in protocol. Their main weapon is an S97. Steel Cove Soldiers Steel Cove Soldiers are more armed units dispatched after a mission has gone loud. They are the first people to act as a backup for The Blacksite, and wear a ballistic mandibles that protect the lower half of their face. As the difficulty progresses, they become harder to kill. They are equipped with the CBR-C, 480 MCS, or F57. Steel Cove Shredders Steel Cove Shredders are heavy machine gunners equipped with durable armor and gear. Shredders are equipped with an elite aegis mask, Tier III Aegis Armor, and a Sawblade as their weapon of choice. They are harder to kill on higher difficulties. Steel Cove Commander The Steel Cove Commander only appears in The Blacksite and is a variant of the normal guards. He can be distinguished from others with his black beret and bald head. He carries an S97 and must be interrogated by a player to get a prisoner transfer code used to free an incarcerated Rose from the military base Wargate. Steel Cove Gunship Appearing only in The Lakehouse, the Steel Cove gunship is a green attack helicopter that appears during loud playthroughs. It arrives shortly after about half of the server bags have been grabbed and will attempt to shoot at the player(s) with its nose turret. It can be shot down, after which it bursts into flames and crashes into the lake. 3-4 shots from a Thumper to its canopy can be enough to bring it down. It resembles a combination of the real life Apache and Comanche attack helicopters Scguard2.png SCguard1.png SCShredder.png Безымянный.png|Gunship (appeared) Безымянный1.png|Gunship (crashed) In storyline 2012 The Blacksite The Freelancer arrives at a military base called Wargate in order to free the operative Rose from her imprisonment there. Throughout the mission, Steel Cove guards guard and roam around the facility. Near the end of the mission, The Freelancer must either interrogate the base commander to get a prisoner transfer code or destroy Wargate's AA guns to cover Falcon's approach towards the helipad for extraction. 2015 The Lakehouse During the mission, Steel Cove sends an armed convoy to attack Phoenix's safehouse on Lake Huron. If player is spotted by guards or takes too long (12 minutes) to sneak around, they will be caught in the middle of the ensuing battle, in which Steel Cove will send in their gunship to attack them. Protocol Similar to The Financier, the guards will start checking in and searching for the Steel Cove Commander after 1 minute after his disappearance caused by the player. Trivia * Steel Cove is the first organization to send in their own units instead of SWAT and First Responders. ** It is still unknown if Steel Cove is legally allied with the Federal Police. * There have been theories that Steel Cove was inspired by Murkywater from Payday 2, however, this is unconfirmed. * Steel Cove shirt: https://web.roblox.com/catalog/230745215/Black-Military * Steel Cove pants: https://web.roblox.com/catalog/230745263/Black-Military * None of the Steel Cove soldiers wear helmets, which makes them less practical than SWAT units. Category:Steel Cove Category:Organizations Category:Story